


Luxury and desire

by floweronabox



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Desire, Dirty Thoughts, Draco Malfoy in the Muggle World, Draco Malfoy is obsessed with Hermione Granger, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Graphic Description, Luxury, Nudity, Springs, Water Sex, hot water
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-01
Updated: 2020-12-23
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:26:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 13,165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27818251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/floweronabox/pseuds/floweronabox
Summary: Hermione is exhausted, her work draws all of her energy. She decides to go away for a few days to recharge her batteries with her grandparents in a small spa town and take advantage of the hot waters sources.Draco represents his potion sales company to sign a partnership with a luxury spa resort. At the bend of a far from pleasant walk, he comes across a spring in the middle of nature where a nymph is basking.
Relationships: Harry Potter/Ginny Weasley, Hermione Granger & Harry Potter & Ginny Weasley, Hermione Granger/Draco Malfoy
Comments: 6
Kudos: 79





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Source de luxure](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22559974) by [floweronabox](https://archiveofourown.org/users/floweronabox/pseuds/floweronabox). 



Hermione was overwrought. As far as she could remember, she had never felt so exhausted. Her job at the Ministry of Magic was monopolizing her days, and even her nights sometimes, because of her profound involvement in the Department of Justice. Yes, it was her will to devote herself, body, and soul to the defence and protection of the magical creatures because she believed in it deeply. But there was no point in killing herself at work. The witch was virtually living inside her office. It was as an escape plan from the mess of her apartment and her relationships.

That was another problem bothering Hermione's mind -the chaotic chain of pointless and disappointing affairs- for too long. Her relationship with Ron had lasted two years after the war until they both understood that time had killed their feelings for each other. Then, she had a short relationship with Cormac Mclaggen after long celibacy dedicated to the end of her studies. But the Quidditch player wasn't interested in anything else than his broomstick so she broke up with him quite quickly. A colleague from the Office of Registration of Were-Wolfs finally convinced her to get back in a relationship. All the scares of the scratches he had on his body made him very attractive, but again, Hermione wasn't happy.

Now, she had enough. She had a dozen days off that she didn't take earlier and she needed to take a break. "Girl," she told herself one day in front of a mirror, "You can't be efficient if your head is a mess". And the day after that, she was packing some stuff and getting on the first train to the North. Hermione liked to take the train. It was a rare thing, but it gave her the impression of leaving her daily life for the holidays. Taking the time to watch the landscapes of February change, to feel the soft vibrations of the machine on the rails. She could spend hours with her eyes attached to the outside, mind empty of any thoughts.

The train didn't stop for almost the entire afternoon. When it entered the train station at the terminal, the sun was going down and the snow over the high mountains was tainted in pink and oranges tones. The air was cold, but Hermione enjoyed the walk through the white streets of the little spa town. It was a long-distance to her home and she looked at the tourists as she walked further. She left the town slowly and kept walking up a narrow road that leads up to the mountains. Eager and relieved, she knocked at the door of a lonely house half-hidden by the woods.

An elder man with a few rare grey hairs on his head opened the door. A warm smile lit up his face and he hugged the young women with strength and tenderness.

"My sweet Hermione!" a lady said. She was as old as the man and appeared behind him.

The witch felt her heart filling with joy. It has been at least two years since she saw her grandparents and she realized at that moment how much she had missed them.

"Come in or the snow will melt," her grand-father joked.

The chimney full of cracking logs was diffusing a smooth warmth inside the living-room. The soup pot was full and bubbling over the fire. Hermione only had one desire: sprawl onto the couch and close her eyes. Once she did, she answered happily to all the questions she had been asked. How was she? How were her friends? Was her job fine? Not that she insisted on her professional burnout, but she explained everything new for her. And her grandparents were not surprised to hear about house-elves, gnomes, or magic anymore. They had been very understanding even impressed to discover the true nature of their grand-daughter and the existence of a whole other world was so close.

Hermione's grand-mother told her that winter was particularly cold this year and consequently particularly touristy. In the small town, people were jostling themselves into the renowned thermal baths. All around the place were multiple warm water sources that the spa resort had taped while praising all their therapeutics and beneficial advantages for health. That was precisely what Hermione was cherishing and looking forward to: her grand-parents owned a dozen hectares including a private warm water source. Well, as private as a little piece of nature could be, but still, no one ever took baths in it but Granger's family

The evening passed calmly. Hermione was relishing the pleasure of peacefulness and softness that the house was given her. Before going to sleep, her grand-mother offered her a cup of herbal tea of verbena with honey. It was the last thing that could relax her. Upstairs, she found the bedroom she used to sleep in, in the times that she came here. Exactly the same as in her memories. Through the window, she could see the highlighted town surrounded by the night, and the trees bent by the heavy snow seemed to doze under the stars. Hermione went to bed, happy about being there, covered by warm blankets. She didn't think of law projects all over her desk anymore. She didn't think of anything else other than the fact that she felt so good.

.

Muggles were stupid and ignorant. They had no sense of manners, no style, no grace. Disgustingly, Draco Malfoy observed the fat and sweaty bodies that were slashing about in the warm water. He should never have to suffer this. The community manager of the company was Blaise, not him! Yes, it was more prestigious if the boss himself came, but this time, it was in a place almost entirely full of Muggles. Draco was exasperated. The man from the spa resort caught his attention while explaining all the points of their presence here.

"So, as I was telling you earlier, the spa is organized around two thermal centers. The biggest one that you can see there is dedicated to a Muggle population -mostly seasonal, but they aren't exactly your business. The second center, which is smaller, has opened recently with better equipment. It targets upper-class wizards and witches with luxury needs and this is where I would like to draw your attention. We called on your company to provide innovative and impeccable services to our customers."

So went on the speech, and Draco remembered the quick explanations Blaise gave him before he left. The spa wanted his company to offer a whole range of potions to treat several aches in association with thermal care. Draco thought bitterly that he could perfectly have done this from his office in London. But he had to make a good impression to ensure the reputation of his business. As his colleague was invited, Merlin knew wherewith his step-family, Draco was forced to act hypocritically in front of other wizards in the middle of Muggles with a total lack of social interest. The only good thing about all this pointless trip was that he was fed, housed, and refunded by five-stars services.

They were told that after lunch that a guide would take all the company representatives to visit the main warm water sources supplying the spa baths. And that was how the Malfoy heir ended up walking through the woods, on paths barely wide enough for a human being to pass by; Whereas he was wearing shoes that cost five hundred galleons and a suit costing the double. Blaise was going to hear about it.

Both feet inside the clear water, Hermione was savouring the picnic she had prepared. The weather was perfect for February and the sun was shining on the snowy forest, radiating it with springy warmth. The source steams were making her so hot that she deeply wanted to take a bath in the natural pool. And after all, why not? It was an afternoon during the week, the probability for anybody to come close was nearly null. She didn't remember seeing anyone around every time she had come here as a little girl. A couple of minutes later, Hermione was taking off her clothes and immersing entirely, vanishing under the white and sparkling water.

They had passed near houses and Draco had hoped that the walk was over, but according to the clown walking ahead, the most beautiful to see was yet to come. So they had kept moving towards trees until they arrived in the middle of a clearing. From there already, they could hear the sound of water jumping across the rocks. While the little group of people started to dive further into the forest, Draco stopped at the edge of the trees, his gaze caught by something red on his left. He came upon a little path and saw a sign saying "Private property, keep out".

Muggles were really naive if, in their world, an old and rusty sign lost into vegetation was meant to prevent intruders to enter. Rolling his eyes contemptuously, Drago was about to join the rest of the group when a sound stirred his curiosity. It was also some kind of lapping, a movement inside the water, but coming from another direction rather than the one the other guys took. There must have been another water source than the one the guide wanted to show them and Draco wondered why he didn't talk to them about the one he was hearing.

With his curiosity deeply nourished, he started to walk toward the sound of water. The further he was going, the louder the sound was getting until he reached an abundant waterfall in the heart of the snow-covered forest. He stopped, amazed by the place. The hot water seemed to gush out of nowhere, smoky, running against black rocks. It was then diving into the first little pool, a second not much larger where the water was milky and white as cotton.

But here, hidden behind the trees, Draco remained frozen. The water was ending its race in a third pool, wider and deeper than the other ones, from where a woman came out, soaked with water. She was naked, erotic as hell.

Draco let his gaze run down her back. Her long brown hair was wet and straightened. It was sticking to her skin as she took it into one large strand over her shoulder. Her neck was now free and raised, upright, and sensual. The wavelets of the pool were washed up on the shore of the hollow of her lower back and against her hips finely sculpted. What was under that, the paleness of the water was discreetly hidden it.

Just like an apparition almost of the divine kind, her skin was reflecting the rays of sunlight and made her look like a fairy. A nymph.

Who was she, lost in that forest where Draco wasn't even supposed to be? Incapable of any movement, he felt his eyes slide down her spine and trying to pierce the opacity of the water. Drawing abstractly the contours of her bum very nearly completely underwater. He searched for her breasts in every move she made with her arms when she let her fingers dancing inside her wet hair. He wanted to see her face; she must have been beautiful.

What was he doing there? Why did he let himself get snatched inside these woods? Drago felt a voluptuous heat rising. Was it the steams coming out of the water source? No. He knew how sounded the song made by the calling of the flesh inside him. This dull rumble became almost bestial and was waking up his body in a lubricious way.

And suddenly, as if she had felt his presence or heard his deep urges, the woman stopped every move and Draco saw himself trapped. Leaving in a hurry would have been too loud but getting caught doing voyeurism wasn't an option. As the woman began to turn her head, Drago grabbed his wand and cast a disillusion charm on himself while flattening against the larger tree near him.

A few seconds later, he ran away without looking behind until he joined the clearing. While he undid the charm and realized his mind was stuffed with all the things he just saw, the rest of the group came back and the guide shouted out to him.

"Mr. Malfoy! We thought we had lost you, but you seem to have a great sense of direction."

"There is another warm water source, right?" Draco asked without noticing what the guide just said.

"Well, that's right. It is somewhere over here, but it's private propriety. Our company tried many times to buy the lands around it. If you saw it you must know that it's a wide source with very crystal clear water."

"I only heard the sound of the water," lied Draco very seriously.

"It's a pity for us not to own it. It would give the spa resort almost as much water as we draw from other sources together. However, the old couple refused all the propositions we made. The Gamber... no. The Granger. Anyway, they will give it away one day, won't they?" the guide exclaimed hopefully.

The man started to walk again, followed by all of the group, but Draco was a few meters behind. He couldn't help thinking of the naked and innocent body, conscientiously given to his eyes. A lure for luxury and physical desire. But above all, he wondered if this stranger was really unknown and taking a bath in that water as a coincidence or if there was an actual link with Granger, Hermione Granger, the Muggle-born from Poudlard. He hadn't seen her for a time he couldn't recall.

At this thought, a shiver went through his body and he couldn't tell if it was disgust or something deeper and more powerful. He tried to convince himself of the first option, but he couldn't honestly ignore the second one. Meanwhile, they all went back to the spa lounge to talk about business and whether to sign or not sign any partnership, Draco hadn't managed to clear his mind.

.

Hermione decided to come home when the afternoon started to fade. She had spent hours inside the water, chilling and forgetting everything around her. The heat of the bath had relaxed her every muscle and she had gotten rest. But at one moment, she seemed to hear some noises from the woods behind her. She hadn't seen a thing so she had thought it was from an animal passing by.

Now, she dove into a thick book, sat near the chimney while the sun was slowly going down the mountain. Tomorrow was going to be colder. An owl came suddenly, knocking against the kitchen window and scaring Hermione's grand-mother. The witch got up and opened the window to the bird. She recognized it, it was the Potter's. The married couple announced that they were living in London for the holidays and would like to join her for the evening. Hermione wrote down a quick answer on the back of the letter and send back the owl. She put her book away and went upstairs to get ready too.

When she had told Harry and Ginny she was visiting her grandparents, they had asked her if they could come to spend some time with her. And they were. Hermione grabbed her coat and went out. She had told her friends to meet her in one of the pubs in town. Night had fallen silently and the yellow light of the street lamps was tainting the snow with golden tones. Once they were together, the three friends came into the pub to warm themselves.

"Look who is sitting at the bar," Ginny whispered with a pointed finger. "It must be a joke!"

The two others looked where she was showing and saw Draco sipping a glass of whisky. He appeared to be completely lost in his thoughts.

"What is he doing here? In the middle of so many Muggles?" Hermione asked, surprised.

Harry shrugged his shoulders and went directly to him to order their drinks. The two ladies watched him share a few words with Malfoy who turned to them.

She was there, sat only a couple meters from him. Hermione Granger. Draco surprised himself looking at this neck bare under her bun. It was the same, delicate and slender, as the one he caressed with his gaze only a few hours sooner. When he met her inquisitive pupils, he was captured by the same shiver as earlier. It was arousal.

The way she looked at him, it was like if she knew. The way she seemed to be digging inside his head. Draco had the terrible and strange impression that she knew he had seen her in that pool, that he had observed her. Just like if she knew that he had fervently desired her.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well... It was supposed to be just one chapter.
> 
> But you made me understand that you wanted more. Too bad, so, I changes the story as "explicit" and added some taggs.  
> There will be a second and a third chapter, and it's going to be hot.  
> I hope you will like it.
> 
> Also, I didn't ask for someone to beta-read the chapter and as I am French, it may contain some mistakes.
> 
> Enjoy!

He was hot. So hot and yet it was indeed little opaque clouds that escaped Draco's mouth and vanished into the night as his feet were firmly fixed in the snow. Getting out of the bar had been the first thing he had tried to calm the fire that seemed to consume him, but it was clear that it had no effect. Because it was all happening in his head. So the man ran a weary hand through his immaculate hair and walked back into the bar.

She was still there, in the same place, she hadn't moved. Worst of all, she had taken off her sweater, visibly sensitive to the heat waves emitted by the large radiators. Draco ordered an other drink as a voice in his head whispered that it could only make the situation worse. Ever since they had settled in this corner of the room, since he had seen her, after all these years, he kept overlaying her image on the one he had discovered earlier. Her face reddened by the temperature difference between the outside and the inside, perhaps also a little by the alcohol, her neck, her arms, her back. Everything was erased to be replaced by this naked and vaporous body, dripping with water and sensuality.

Hermione Granger.

Draco realized that he hadn't stopped staring at her and her friends when he was pulled out of his torpor by Ginny getting up to go to the bathroom. He hadn't touched his glass either. In the same time than his girlfriend, or was she his wife?, Harry stood up and came back to take another order. Draco watched Hermione follow his best friend out of the corner of her eye, frowning imperceptibly.

“Malfoy,” Harry greeted him again after awkwardly clearing his throat.

They had already exchanged courtesies a few minutes earlier so Draco just nodded. A strange silence settled.

“Uh…,” Harry said after a while, “in fact, we were wondering what you were doing there.”

Draco raised an eyebrow and turned completely to him.

“There in this Muggle bar or there in this Muggle town?”

Harry was silent for a moment.

“Yeah, something like that,” he stammered.

The lips parted with a small smirk, mocking, the blond explained to him.

“I'm in town for work. A partnership with the spa,” he quickly eluded. “And I'm at the bar to relax after a hard day. That fact that it's all Muggle, well, I can't help it,” he concluded firmly.

The waiter placed the three pints on the counter and Harry pulled the three glasses closer, which clanged as they touched each other. But without his wand, he couldn't catch all three of them with just two hands, fearing that the thin layer of condensation would cause the beers to slip fatally between his hands. He glanced at Draco who looked at him without flinching although he understood the situation perfectly.

They stayed like that for a few moments, one waiting for the other to ask for his help before offering it to him. Behind them, Ginny came back from the bathroom and Harry gave up and opened his mouth to ask Draco for the third drink. No sooner was the first sound released than the blond nodded, pretentiously satisfied that the Gryffindor had given in first. Harry rolled his eyes as Draco grabbed his glass and the pint, with a smirk.

And he walked, behind Harry, towards the source of the flames. Because if his brief discussion with the Boy-who-lived had distracted his mind for a few minutes, he was now heading straight to danger. Harry put down a beer in front of Ginny and kept the second as Draco glanced at the one he was holding between his fingers, focusing on the coolness that escaped the glass and gripped his skin. As he leaned over the table to put the pint down in front of Hermione, he dove his look into hers.

What was he doing there, exactly? Hermione couldn't hide her surprise to see him walk towards them with Harry. To see him for the first time in so long and not know what to think about him. And Draco hooked his eyes to hers as he gave her his drink and like before, she felt like she was reading hundreds of things in his eyes and at the same time, nothing at all. What she would have given to be a Legilimens and read his thoughts. What she would have given to know what was going on behind that impassive face, that slightly mocking mask. Because if he didn't seem to be expressing anything and feeling anything on the outside, Hermione could see in Draco's gaze that there was actually a whole world beyond his dark pupils.

She grabbed her beer and brought it back to her, looking away. Was he going to stay there?

"Do you want to sit down?” Harry offered, making an effort to ignore the heavy past looming over them.

Ginny looked surprised, annoyed, and then pretended to ignore the presence next to her before Draco even responded positively. Hermione glanced at Harry who smiled softly, then shrugged. So Draco pulled up a chair and took a seat. So he was going to stay.

“If you are not in a hurry,” said Hermione towards her best friends after a moment of silence to catch up the discussion they had before being joined, “you can come and eat at home tomorrow at noon and we will go for a walk after.”

Harry and Ginny seemed excited, but Draco wasn't paying attention to anything an ymore. He imagined how Hermione left her house, warmly dressed. How she slipped through the forest, secretly walking towards her little paradise. The way she would take off her clothes, one by one, abandoning them in the snow as she moved closer to the steaming water. The curves of her back joining her loins, her breasts, her hips...

“How long are you staying, Malfoy?” Harry asked suddenly to break the moment that had become largely strange.

Draco then realized that he had pointedly stared at Hermione for long minutes, that she had blushed, embarrassed and unsettled, and that Ginny and Harry were wondering what was going on.

“Well,” he replied, regaining his composure, “it depends on the efficiency of the spa salesperson. But they won't make me stay past the weekend. I have other things to do.”

“What are you doing here, exactly?” Hermione asked, wriggling lightly to pull herself together as well.

“I represent my potion manufacturing company at the spa. For wizards of course.”

“Of course,” Hermione repeated, rolling her eyes with disdain.

Oh, how perfectly he imagined what she was thinking. That he still despised Muggles so much. Draco let a small smile creep around the corner of his lips.

“I only work with wizards because the law forbids selling potions to Muggles, Granger. But I assure you that if it was possible, I would have done it a long time ago because it would make me a rich man,” he retorted sarcastically.

Hermione opened her mouth to respond with verve, but Harry spoke befor her.

“Now I'm thinking about it, I think we'll go to bed, with Ginny,” he said, almost regretting his excess of hospitality towards the Slytherin.

This had the effect of diverting Hermione's attention from the unbearable blond and making a breakthrough in the heavy atmosphere of the table.

“See you tomorrow, then? You come whenever you want.”

"No problem," Ginny smiled, standing up to grab Harry's arm.

"See you," he waved to Hermione.

And they walked out of the bar, leaving a ball of electricity behind them. Hermione and Draco stared at each other for long minutes in terrible silence. Then the wizard grabbed his glass and finished it in one gulp before getting up. Hermione stood up too, grabbing her coat and gloves. She glanced sideways at the man next to her and steadily walked towards the exit. But after only a few steps in the snow, she sighed and turned around.

"What do you want, Malfoy?" she asked, annoyed.

“Nothing.”

He fixed his eyes on hers for a few seconds. He imagined for a moment how she would react if he told her what he had seen and if he told her what he thought. Draco shook his head, letting out a small laugh that flew into the cool air.

“What are you laughing at?” Hermione said defensively.

"Absolutely nothing, Granger," Draco replied without breaking his smile.

“Well, Malfoy, if you will allow it, I would like to go home.”

And Hermione turned back, thrusting her gloved hands into her pockets. She walked towards the end of the street to leave the village and reach her grandparents' house, but she stopped again, turning her head slightly to look behind her.

“Can I know what you're doing?” Hermione attacked seriously annoyed. “You follow me?”

"No, Granger," Draco defended himself, walking the distance between them.

He stepped forward until he got so close that Hermione took a small step back, surprised by the unexpected proximity. A step that Draco hastened to take, wondering if she was going to keep stepping back.

“I'm not following you,” he went on, “I'm going back to the hotel. You happen to be walking the same path as me.”

Hermione caught her breath as she felt Draco's breath forming a small white cloud that washed up against her face. She rose up both her hands slowly, hesitating for a moment, then brought them closer to his chest. Draco let her do it, controlling his expression but unable to control his racing heart. And she put her hands on him, releasing an electric shock throughout his burning body.

Hermione thought for a moment that he could have just rejected her for daring to touch him, but he didn't. So she increased the pressure of her hands and gently but firmly pushed on his chest to pull him away from her. It was definitely a raging pulse she felt under her right hand, but she only thought about it for a second because Draco was already taking a step back.

He ran a hand through his tidy hair and the woman shook her shoulders with a shudder. Was it really the cold? She continued walking, feeling Draco at her heels. They said nothing more and continued to walk, their footsteps muffled in the powdery snow.

“Granger,” she heard behind her.

She turned around and saw that Draco had stopped a few yards before, in front of the hotel forecourt. Lost in her thoughts, she hadn't even noticed that she had walked past.

“Malfoy,” Hermione said, while she actually couldn't think of anything else to say.

He had that smirk that was his own and the woman was worried to find in it a touch of mischief more important than usual.

“I visited the area this afternoon,” he said.

“Did you have fun?” Hermione quipped, not quite sure to see what he was saying.

“Oh yes”, Draco smiled teasingly. “There are sources more interesting than others.”

And without another word, he spun around and disappeared into the hotel.

In the street, Hermione now felt her own heart race. She didn't want to believe what her brain was telling her. Draco had certainly said that in the days of banality. Maybe he did find the sources interesting, other sources, but not her own. Merlin, please not hers.

But the more she thought about it, the more she couldn't stop her imagination. She had to face the facts: she had understood, one way or another, from the moment she saw him at the bar. The way he looked at her alone explained what he had just said.

Hermione realized that she had stood still in the snowy street, unable to calm her heart and the exaggerated blush rising to her cheeks. She knew, because she had heard something in the woods and it had to be him. Merlin, she repeated inwardly, running a hand over her face. He had seen her naked. Draco Malfoy had seen her naked. When she fell asleep that night, Hermione kept telling herself that.

.

"Hello! My grandparents, Jane and Philip,” Hermione smiled as she greeted Harry and Ginny in the living room.

“Welcome!” Hermione's grandfather exclaimed, standing up to shake their hands frankly.

“Thank you. You have a very nice house,” complimented Ginny. “You must not be disturbed much here.”

“No, it's true,” Jane agreed. “But that's good. We are very well out of town.”

“Everything is fine?”

Hermione turned to Harry who had just whispered in her direction. She froze for a second before smiling, nodding her head.

“We can go to the table,” she continued to dismiss the question.

They all made their way to the dining room and Hermione struggled as much as she could to erase that blond, smirking face from her mind. In fact, since waking up this morning, she had chosen denial. She wanted to forget what Draco had told her and believe that it was only her mind playing tricks on her. It was impossible that he had stumbled upon the source by chance anyway and no one knew how to get there from the woods. So she spent the meal conversing quickly, trying to replace her worry with the good humour that reigned around her.

“Have fun!” Jane cried, shaking her hand as the three Gryffindors dove into the forest.

They responded to her sign and Hermione continued to walk through the trees, Ginny and Harry just behind. The brunette remembered perfectly the day when she had come with her parents, still very young, and when they had spent an entire afternoon laying flat stones along the path that led to the source. And that made the landscape even more magical. A path that went into the depths of nature to lead to the three successive pools emerging from nowhere and irradiated by light.

“That's wonderful!” Ginny went into ecstasies as they reached the spring.

Apart from their voices, only the lapping of water and the purring of bubbles echoed in the silence of the mountain.

“You're not going to see me outside any more,” Ginny laughed, removing her clothes.

Harry and Hermione smiled and undressed as well and when the three of them were in swimsuits they dove in the hot water. Hermione thought she could also spend the day and night there and never left, she felt so relaxed. But it was not the same today. As soon as she heard a noise in the bushes, a rustling too loud in the trees, she felt her muscles tighten and she couldn't help but look around her to scan the forest.

Harry seemed to realize it and when she made another compulsive observation around them, he joined her in a few strokes.

“What is it?” he asked.

“Nothing, why?” Hermione replied.

“Not to me,” Harry said, shaking his head amused. “You are on your guard, it looks like you expect to be attacked.”

“I would have preferred,” Hermione muttered with a sigh.

This had the effect of making Harry giggle frankly.

“Come on, tell me what can make you regret the war. Or…,” Harry frowned, “tell me who! How did it end with Malfoy yesterday?”

Hermione rolled her eyes, but couldn't help but smile. He wasn't an Auror for no reason, that was certain.

“It was weird,” she explained. “We left just a few minutes after you and really… it was weird. He said something that is bothering me.”

“What?” Harry asked suddenly worried.

“Nothing serious, well ... I hope I'm wrong. Yesterday I spent the afternoon here swimming. Malfoy told me he had walked around and found more interesting sources than others.”

“And what do you think?”

“I don't know,” Hermione sighed. “He said it like it was nothing more than a remark, but I felt like it was targeted. That he had come across this spring and seen me. I heard some noise in the woods yesterday and I think maybe it was him.”

“So what?” Harry replied. “He saw you bathe, that's okay.”

Hermione blushed slightly.

“I thought I was alone,” she clarified. “I was naked.”

Harry froze for a moment as a smile blossomed on his lips, more and more amused, then he burst out laughing.

“Oh, no, Mione,” he laughed. “Malfoy…”

And he continued to giggle as his best friend frowned more. But his laugh was infectious so she just splashed his without restraint, giggling softly.

"Harry Potter, that's not funny," Hermione lectured, letting off steam on the water between them.

Harry calmed down, his face dripping with water and his glasses covered by his wet locks.

“What's the matter with you?” Ginny asked, coming out of the pool above them to join their.

“I tell her!” Hermione cut off as Harry was about to laugh at her again. “I believe Malfoy saw me bathing naked here yesterday.”

Ginny frowned doubtfully.

“How it is possible?”

“I don't know. He told me that he found more interesting sources than others, but I'm sure I'm getting some ideas.”

“He got a real nerve anyway,” Ginny said offended. “He's the kind to rinse his eye noiselessly, a pervert.”

“But don't you have charms around the property?” Harry asked.

“Yes, but only Muggle-Repelling ones and fairly targeted spells. But I don't believe there is anything against wizards.”

“Don't worry, Hermione. It's not even sure that he really came and even if he saw you, it's not the end of the world,” Harry tried to reassure her. “I'm sure he has seen other pairs of buttocks than yours before.”

Hermione widened her eyes in shock as Harry burst out laughing again. And she threw herself on him.

“I don't...”

“Ouch!”

“… allow you, Harry Potter!”

But she didn't have the strength of her best friend and Harry ended up turning her over and plunging her into the water, hilariously.

“Thank you very much,” Hermione muttered, pulling out her dripping head and soaked hair.

But she wasn't angry in the least, on the contrary. Harry's good humour was infectious and they spent an amazing afternoon without her worrying about whether Draco was hiding in the woods or not.

This unfortunately did not last long. That same evening, Harry and Ginny had given in to their desire and had stayed one more night. The three of them had gone to the restaurant and ended up in the same bar as the day before. And if everything had started well, Hermione had been disillusioned when she saw three men enter the bar, one of them terribly blond. And if she had tried to ignore him for a second, she had no chance to convince herself that he had not seen her naked whereas the looks he was giving her seemed too much hot. It was as if they had the ability to make her catch fire at any time and Merlin, how hot she was suddenly.

Draco stayed with his new colleagues all evening, but he was elated to see Hermione so close and so sensitive to the glances he was giving her. He had thought about what he had said to her during all day, wondering if she had understood, if she knew he had seen her. And if the day before he had doubted and surprised himself to think so, she knew he had seen her, detailed and desired, now he was sure. And it was exhilarating.

Hermione, Harry and Ginny sat there for long hours, chatting, then the couple got up to return to their room and Hermione watched out of the corner of her eye Draco finishing his drink in one go. He was waiting for them to come out, it was obvious. But the woman pretended not to have seen anything and got up before going out following her friends. They took a few steps in the sleet, kissed and then parted, Hermione finding her way home. After a few minutes however, she gave in and turned her head to look behind her.

It was without expecting her heart instantly raced when she saw that Draco was a few feet behind, his ugly smile on the corners of his lips. Hermione stopped, on her right profile, watching him as he casually lifted closer.

“Good evening, Granger.”

Without really knowing why, she refrained from answering and simply nodded in greeting.

“Did you have fun with Potter and Weasley-girl”

Hermione frowned.

“Why are you interested?” she asked warily.

Draco shrugged, detached.

“I spent the day in offices complimenting a boss who doesn't know how to run his business. I just hope you had a better day than me.”

Hermione was speechless, stunned by his words. Was Draco Malfoy really wishing her to be well and happy? He hadn't put it that way, but she couldn't help but tell herself that he actually meant it. Maybe he had photographed her naked and wanted to blackmail her. He was going to ruin her career, he was going to enjoy because he was still the same selfish, mean, little asshole he was at Hogwarts.

“Granger?” Draco called, eyebrows raised, astonished to see her face slowly crumble.

She had to know, she had to know if he had seen her or not. Her heart sped up more if it was possible and Hermione took a breath in an attempt to cheer herself up.

“Did you see me yesterday?” she asked, at full speed.

Draco wanted to smile like he rarely had in his life, but he hardly held back. Unfortunately, his lips quivered and Hermione's eyes widened as she covered her mouth with a gloved hand.

“It can't be true… Merlin, it can't be true,” she repeated, turning scarlet.

Draco allowed himself to let out a small laugh and took a step forward towards Hermione.

“Calm down, Granger,” he whispered, putting a hand on her arm.

Hermione froze, her eyes wide open fixed on those of the blond who seemed unwavering.

“I found your source, but I did not see anything,” he assured with a small smile which wanted to be reassuring.

He let go of her and ran a hand through his hair.

“Promise me you didn't see anything!” Hermione demanded.

Draco smiled again and Hermione told herself he looked better when he smiled.

“I promise you.”

His voice echoed for a few moments in the night, then he approached Hermione who was still in profile to him. He came so close that his chest brushed against the woman's shoulder and he leaned gently down.

“Good night, Granger,” he whispered in her ear before sliding against her back and walking away.

Hermione swallowed as her heart was now pounding in her stomach and buzzing in her head. She was covered in chills and it was definitely not the cold.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi!
> 
> Here we go for the third chapter. There will be four and I already wrote the next one so I just have to translate it from French and post it so it will be here in a few days.  
> As last time, I betaread the chapter myself so I appologize for any mistakes and other stuff caused by my French side.
> 
> It will be the last "soft" chapter so for any of you who don't want to read explicit scene, you should stop at the end of this one.  
> For others, well, the fourth is going to be steamy.
> 
> Thanks for reading and comment and giving kudos, it is so rewarding for me. It gives me confidence to write things in English more often.
> 
> I hope you will enjoy this little story.

Hermione had probably been staring at the perspective lines of her ceiling for several hours, counting the patterns in the mouldings. She was totally unable to fall asleep and make Draco Malfoy's face disappear from her mind. She didn't quite understand what was going on with this man, but she couldn't help but notice that he had changed a lot since she had last seen him in London several years ago.

He was no longer so arrogant, he had certainly gained in charm and cordiality, but he still had that impenetrable face whose eyes shone with mischief. As if he was able to always know a little more than the others, as if he constantly kept a hectic secret in the back of his mind. Hermione snorted as she felt a wave of chills run over her skin and turned up her heater with a flick of her wand. Through the window, she saw the snow begin to fall again in heavy flakes.

And the next morning, when she hardly emerged from her restless sleep, she could not help but smile when she saw the thick blanket of snow covering the garden. She settled in the living room, a large hot chocolate and toast of jam in her hands, enjoying the warmth of the fireplace. But her mind didn't give her time to relax any longer. She inevitably plunged back into the dreams of the night which had taken an unexpected turn.

Hermione cursed herself inwardly as she saw behind her eyelids the pale, muscular body of her former classmate hovering above hers in an expression of almost bestial lust. The powerful thrusts he offered her in her imagination were enough to burn her cheeks.

She sighed and bit into her toast vigorously.

“Are you all right, darling?” Her grandmother asked gently, settling on the sofa next to her.

“Perfectly,”Hermione replied with a smile that wanted to be assured.

“What do you have planned for the next few days?”

“I don't know yet. Harry and Ginny are leaving this morning and I was thinking that maybe I will come home soon too.”

“You should allow yourself a little more rest, you know. I'm sure they can live without you at the Ministry,” Jane joked.

Hermione smiled tenderly.

“I have no doubt about it.”

No, she wasn't sure if she was going to stay all week or if she was coming home earlier than planned. She was torn between her deep desire to know what was going on at her job and the relief of finding some peace in the calm of this house.

Hermione joined Harry and Ginny on the station platform. She had always enjoyed these moments of goodbye without sadness. And she liked the stations where she could see all kinds of people greeting each other, meeting each other.

“Will you stop by the house when you get back to London?” Harry offered, hugging his best friend.

“Of course,” Hermione smiled, kissing his cheeks.

She watched them get on the train, bumping into the passengers blocking the hallway and then falling heavily onto their seats. With a warm wave of her hand, she accompanied their departure and then left the station.

A contented sigh escaped her mouth and Hermione briefly closed her eyes, looking up into the soft sun warming her cheeks. It was a wonderful day. She turned her head to the other side of the street and saw at the end the huge storefront of the spa where the silhouette of a woman in a bath was outlined. She shook her head, rolling her eyes. How to be sure to attract any customers? Show a woman with a slender and sculpted body enjoying the thermal baths. Men will be charmed by her perfect physique, women will envy her and want the same care.

She wasn't even surprised to find Draco Malfoy in this kind of establishment. He who seemed so demanding on his own physique and on the physique of others. Hermione left, in the opposite direction of the establishment, to reach the city centre and try to extract from her mind the tall blond who had suddenly entered there.

The small town had put on its lights and decorations in the night at the same time as it had switched to the month of December and Hermione let herself drift through the small shopping streets until crossing the road of a book store she knew already by heart. She strolled around the shelves for a long time and came out with a bag full of new books that she could devour before leaving. And as she was about to join the house, she passed a shop that caught her attention.

It was not really her habit to buy new clothes, but with the holidays coming, she allowed herself the madness of looking for a dress for the occasion. She finally hesitated between two and decided to take a walk in the changing rooms. It was painful and long to remove all the layers of clothes she had put on that morning to protect herself from the cold. And luckily the room was heated, because she found herself in her underwear in front of the mirror and shivering slightly.

Hermione unhooked the first dress from the belt and put it on. Once the zipper was pulled up along her back, she watched herself for a few seconds, turning from side to side. It was not bad, quite good even. She liked lace sleeves, but even if the black colour made her look sexy, it wasn't very cheerful.

Undressing again, the witch paused a little and looked at her reflection with a slight frown. Did she just call herself sexy? Was she? She planted herself frankly in front of the mirror and put her hands on her hips, detailing herself scrupulously. She couldn't really remember the last time she was told she was sexy. Nor any other compliment on her physique, if it wasn't perhaps Ginny who still had a word for her best friend. But it was not the same, it was precisely her best friend.

Hermione took a quick mental tour of the men in her life and realized that there were not many people except Ron and Harry, the other Weasley brothers, and a few co-workers she could consider close acquaintance. Nothing beyond friendship for what seemed ages. And suddenly, the young woman's eyebrows furrowed sharply when a peculiar face took hold of her mind.

No, Draco Malfoy had nothing to do in the midst of these reflections on his romantic and physical relationships. But yet, it was no longer his simple face that paraded through her head, but also his body, naked and contracted, of which she had dreamed that very night. Hermione found herself wondering if he was the type to compliment the women who shared his bed and life. She found herself wondering if he could find her sexy and tell her so. She shook her head, trying to come back to her senses. Yes, Draco Malfoy was surely the type of man to cover with sweet words the women he wanted to have in his bed, for a purely self-serving purpose and devoid of sincerity and feelings.

On this harsh judgement, she put on the second dress which clearly took over the first. Longer and more sober, it opened on the shoulders with a knot in the back. And the plum fabric was more festive. She returned to her grandparents with her purchases and spent the afternoon digesting their excellent meal while reading on a bench in the garden, bundled up in a plaid. Hermione finished reading in the living room as she began to no longer feel her feet in the snow. The night had slowly fell. As the sun disappeared, the snow began to fall again.

Hermione was really enjoying the moment. The warmth of the fireplace warmed her cheeks, the plot of the novel she devoured was enthralling and the softness of the plaid on her was worth all the hugs in the world. Then the doorbell rang in the silence of the living room and as the brunette looked towards the entrance, she heard her grandmother scampering from the kitchen.

Hermione returned her attention to her book as the echoes of Jane's voice barely reached her, but it didn't last.

“Hermione, darling!” She heard the louder call. “It's for you.”

The witch frowned. She wasn't expecting anyone. She reluctantly got rid of her plaid and even before she reached the entrance, she understood who it was when she saw the half-surprised, half-bewitched look her grandmother gave her when she met her in the hall. What was he doing there, by Merlin?

“Malfoy,” she greeted, coming to the door.

She shivered as the cold outside air rushed into the house. It hadn't stopped snowing and Draco's hair was full of snow, making it even whiter than it already was.

“Granger,” he replied politely with a small smile.

The silence that followed was almost theatrical. One thought of what he had seen two days earlier and which continued to haunt him, the other thought of what she had dreamed of last night and which was there, palpable before her eyes.

“What are you doing here?” Hermione asked. “How did you know where I was?”

“I asked the spa salesperson who seemed quite knowledgeable about the Grangers of this town and their exceptional source.”

Hermione tensed as she heard him mention the source, still feverish as she recalled her afternoon of nudity. Draco noticed and was polite enough not to show anything. He hadn't answered her first question consciously, because he didn't really know what he had come here to do. He had just followed his legs out of tonight's seminar and maybe his curiosity as well. He didn't hide himself and looked at the witch in front of him, letting his gaze fall on her face. She blushed slightly and as she was about to serve him a certainly scathing remark to fire him, her grandfather appeared behind her.

“Well, Hermione, let him in!” He exclaimed. “You will end up frozen and so will we with this door open.”

Hermione laid back her eyes exaggeratedly open on Draco, both taken aback and embarrassed. She really wanted to send him back to where he came from. But she couldn't do it anymore. She sighed loudly and stood against the wall, waving one hand for the man to come into the house.

“Come on, Granger,” Draco whispered, coming in, shaking his hair with one hand to make snow fall, “it won't be so bad.”

He stopped very close to her and put his hand on hers, which held the handle. Hermione withdrew her hand sharply and Draco cleverly closed the door without taking his eyes off her. He brought his face closer to hers, the diffused heat of which he could almost perceive.

“I won't stay long,” he whispered.

Hermione imperceptibly nodded in an almost mechanical gesture and slipped against the wall to extricate herself from his paralysing physical hold. She breathed out all the air trapped in her lungs as she heard Draco follow her and walked back to the living room where her grandparents were chatting.

“Good evening,” Draco greeted politely, tilting his head slightly.

“Draco Malfoy,” Hermione introduced. “Jane and Philip.”

The three strangers shook hands. Draco was surprised at the lack of reaction from the two septuagenarians to the announcement of his name. But he realized that the Muggle world was ignoring his past and a strange feeling of contentment washed over him. It was really nice not to be stared at and he quite enjoyed of the moment.

“Let me take that,” Jane offered, waving her arms so that he took off his coat and gave it to her.

Draco did so, amused by her manners and the wary look Hermione kept giving him.

“Have you known our granddaughter for a long time?” Philip asked, urging him to sit on the sofa.

“We were at school together,” Draco replied.

“Oh!” Jane exclaimed. “Are you a wizard?”

She had said that last word almost in a whisper as if it were a secret. Which was the case for the rest of the world, but not in this house, and had the effect of rolling Hermione's eyes to the sky.

“Yes, ma'am,” Draco agreed.

Hermione had remained standing by the fireplace and was watching Draco out of the corner of her eye. He had his aristocratic manners, the way he sat, the calculated movements he made with his hands when he spoke, his politeness and sobriety. She felt like she had a man she didn't know in front of her eyes.

“What if I went get us a drink?”

And Philip rose from his armchair with a vow to disappear into the kitchen. Jane followed him and the two wizards found themselves alone in the living room.

“Why did you come?” Hermione asked again.

Draco turned his head to her, fixing his gaze on hers.

“I don't know,” he answered honestly. “I wanted to see you, I guess.”

Hermione was surprised at his answer and Draco let out a small laugh.

“Improbable, yes,” he joked. “I know.”

Hermione smiled back, blushing.

“Why would you want to see me?” She asked, curious and confused.

Draco was about to answer, but Jane and Philip came back, leaving this intriguing conversation hanging. As always, Hermione's grandmother had used the unexpected arrival of a guest to spoil to bring out all of the petits fours that she kept in case of a visit and her grandfather all of the bottles he had left in the cupboards. The coffee table had disappeared under the glasses and the ramekins and when Jane and Philip settled down on the two armchairs, Hermione realized that she was going to have to sit on the couch next to the Slytherin.

“Tell me, Draco, what do you cant to drink?”

And it was gone for nearly an hour and a half of discussion. Hermione sometimes apologized with a glance at the discontinuous stream of questions her grandparents were pouring out on Draco who always found something to answer kindly. The young woman was not however unaware of the small game which Draco was having fun. Whenever he could, he brushed her fingers as he drew from the same bowl as her or dragged his hand across the couch between their legs to give casual caresses to the edge of her thigh.

Finally, after yet another drink and yet another question, Draco stood up and thanked his hosts for their hospitality.

“You don't want to stay and eat?” Jane asked like it was the most natural thing in the world. “Hermione's friends are always welcome here.”

Hermione and Draco exchanged a hot look, reluctant to laugh out loud. But what was it really? Draco had just spent over an hour here, talking about himself and learning more about the young woman. If they couldn't think of each other as friends, they were no longer the terrible enemies of Hogwarts.

“Thank you, but I have to join colleagues.”

“Another time then. Do not hesitate to come by before leaving.”

Draco smiled, thanking the couple once again and turned towards the exit following Hermione. She unhooked his coat in the hall and handed it to him.

“I'm sorry,” she mumbled. “My grandparents are talkers.”

“I'm sorry,” Draco retorted. “I told you that I would leave quickly, it is a failure.”

Hermione shrugged.

“It's not that bad,” she whispered with a shy smile.

In response, it was his eternal smirk that Draco sported. He put on his coat and as she was about to open the door Hermione stopped.

“Why did you want to see me?” She asked again.

Draco turned completely to her and she felt like he was going to jump on her anytime soon. His gaze had changed, completely, and she felt very small under the intensity of his grey eyes which were now full of desire. It was pure desire.

“Because I've been thinking about you all day for two days and I'd rather see you in person than keep imagining you in my mind.”

Hermione gasped for a moment as the whispered words echoed in her head. She stammered a few words, but nothing intelligible came out of her mouth.

“I would give a lot to never have stumble upon this spring,” Draco said in a hoarse whisper as he moved closer to her. “But it's done. And that drives me crazy. You drive me crazy.”

“But…” Hermione hesitated as she found herself against the wall again. “You promised not to have seen anything.”

Draco smirked and leaned closer, resting a hand against the wall next to the young woman's head.

“I had my fingers crossed,” he whispered, teasing.

Their faces were inches apart and Hermione felt her heart race in her chest as the heat swept over her completely. She put her hands on Draco's chest, her eyes moving from his dark pupils to his mouth. And then their noses brushed against each other and in a second, their lips met in a feverish and electrifying kiss. It only lasted a few seconds as Draco pulled back abruptly, running a hand over his face as if coming out of a stray dream. He looked up at Hermione, still against the wall, her cheeks flushed and her gaze fixed on him.

He silenced all his desire to pounce on her again and opened the door before leaving without a word. It was the cold coming in from outside or the movements in front of her eyes that brought Hermione out of her lethargy and she rushed after him, her socks digging into the snow.

“Malfoy!” She called as she descended, almost running, onto the road.

He was only a few feet away and stopped before turning around.

“I don't understand,” she hesitated. “We normally hate each other.”

Draco chuckled wryly and shrugged before leaving.

“But explain to me!” Hermione cried.

“How do you want me to know? It's you, the smartest witch of our generation. You'll understand before I do.”

Hermione watched him walk away with a feeling of not enough in her mouth.

“Are we going to see each other again?” She cried into the night for him to hear.

She saw him stop and turn around. He had his smirk on his lips, full of mischief and mystery.

“Maybe,” she heard him say. “Maybe I can get lost in the forest a second time, say, tomorrow afternoon.”

Heart pounding, Hermione caught a thin smile on her lips as she watched Draco disappear. Her feet drowned in the snow were growing numb and frozen, but her whole body was hot as the excitement of their kiss struggled to decrease.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Good evening!
> 
> So that's the fourth and last chapter of this story and this time it's really the end. I hope you enjoyed it and I must say that your requests to continue really made me become attached to this story. I would almost want to make a much longer fic, but unfortunately I don't have the time. Maybe someday...
> 
> As I announced in the previous chapter, this time it is a very explicit chapter with graphic scenes. And this is my first translation of scenes of this type so I apologize if there are any vocabulary gaps or mistakes.
> 
> I wanted to thank you because you guys were absolutely awesome and I'm so very happy that so many of you are following this story. Thank you so much !
> 
> Hope this gave you a bit of a getaway and some fun.  
> I wish you happy holidays and all the best for the coming year (and that's what we need!).
> 
> Enjoy!

Draco took his eyes off the salesman who was talking to them again and let them get lost through the large window. He thought back to the day before and waited impatiently for the end of the session. He was a little angry with himself for having lost control the night before and still didn't fully understand what was going on. After all, Granger was right. They were meant to hate each other, forever. And if he hadn't seen her that day in that pool, things would certainly have been the same.

But the more the days went by, the more Draco told himself that it wasn't just physical. Oh sure, it was physical first, because he had detailed her, wanted her and still did. But there was something else. She was so far away from the insufferable and knowledgeable Hogwarts kid. He had enjoyed being in this house without an ounce of magic, listened to by people who did not judge him, enjoying the closeness that settled with the young woman.

When the salesperson ended the meeting, Draco was the first to leave the room. He hurtled down the stairs of the spa and entered the city. He regretted not being able to Apparate instantly to the source and quickened his pace. Once alone, he cast a disillusionment charm on himself and made his way to the woods.

Saying that Hermione was tensed was an understatement. She had left the house with a mental effervescence rarely achieved. She was curious to see if Malfoy would be there, excited to know what was going to happen. She hadn't really landed from their exchange the night before, unable to understand how she had come to this with Draco Malfoy. She had walked the little path, her feet sinking into the snow that had been piling up there for two days and now she was waiting.

She had taken off her shoes and her unnecessary coat with the fumes from the spring and sat on a rock to soak her feet in the hot water. When she thought back to the kiss they had shared, she felt her stomach dancing and fill with warmth. And she knew that feeling from looking for it for years. It was desire and it was beyond her to feel so much just thinking of Draco. It was even absurd that in three days, on the other side of the country, she began to feel that way about him.

Hermione thought she was absurd herself to be there, waiting like an idiot when she didn't even know when Draco was coming or if he was just coming. A crack sounded behind her and she whirled around. There he was, at the edge of the woods, impeccable in his long black coat in the midst of the glistening snow. He walked over to her and Hermione rose from her rock. A thought crossed her mind and made her smile.

“What's the matter?” Draco asked.

“I just had an idea,” she explained without being able to help but blush.

This did not escape the Slytherin who gave her a look heavy with innuendo. He moved closer to her and her face.

“I was thinking,” Hermione began, sliding her hands over his coat, “maybe we need to balance this out.”

She undid the buttons of his coat one by one under Draco's inquisitive and burning gaze. His coat fell to the floor as did his suit jacket and Hermione got down to undoing the knot in her tie, blushing at such daring on his part.

“Can you explain?” Draco asked, amused by her gestures.

“Well you spent I don't know how long hidden in these bushes watching me last time. Today we will do the opposite.”

Hermione obviously refrained from telling him explicitly that she wanted to see him naked, in this source, because she had dreamed of it, but Draco didn't have much trouble figuring it out on his own. He raised his eyebrows, his mouth parted in a mocking smile and he grabbed both of her hands that had already managed to undo all the buttons on his shirt. A draft of cold air rushed inside, making him shiver.

“I don't think it's going to be possible,” he replied.

“Why, then?”

“Because…,” Draco started to explain before stopping. “How deep is it?”

Hermione winced at the sudden change of subject before turning back to the pool.

“I don't know exactly. But I can't touch the bottom here”.

She watched in horror as a terrible smile spread across Draco's face.

“No no!” she exclaimed as Draco tightened his grip around her hands while pushing her back slightly.

Hermione started to tip over, dragging Draco into her fall and they both ended up in the pool, clothes sticking to their skin. Hermione was about to lecture him, but Draco emerged from the water laughing which dissuaded her from any remark. His white shirt had become translucent and hugged the curves of his chest. He ran a hand through his hair to pull it back and then swam towards her. But Hermione didn't hear it that way and she splashed a lot of water on him before retreating to the other side of the pool where she could stand.

Hot water had rushed into all her clothes and she was struggling to escape quickly. In a few strokes, Draco had joined her and grabbed her by the sleeve. She turned to him, her bun soaked in water and locks crossing her forehead and the edge of her face. Draco saw her two days earlier, naked and fairy in the middle of this steaming pool surrounded by snow. Everything in this source called for lust. The heat that the water brought up in him, the mysterious haze of the vapours, the witch who was inside. Draco felt the desire growling in him like the first time he had been here and pulled Hermione against him.

His chest found itself glued to hers and he ran a hand under her sweater then under her T-shirt which heaved under the water. He skimmed the skin of her back, tracing hot curls without taking his gaze from hers. Their faces got closer slowly, almost timidly, as if what was happening wasn't supposed to or that they were breaking laws beyond them. And like the day before, their mouths met in a sudden, lively and nervous contact. Sighing simultaneously, they deepened their kiss by making dance their tongues and Hermione wrapped her arms behind the wizard's neck.

They finally parted, trembling with excitement and hot as coals. Hermione proceeded to continue what she had stopped earlier and drew the young man's shirt down his arms before making a ball with it and sending it to the snow. In the water disturbed by their movements, she discerned his forearm. She stared at it for a few seconds, stopping Draco in his movements.

He searched for her gaze, her reaction. But Hermione shook her head slightly, stroking her pale skin where there had never been a Mark, almost mentally scolding herself for still imagining that he might have worn it one day. And as quickly as the slight question crossed Draco's eyes, it was gone, replaced by a carnivorous desire. He grabbed Hermione's sweater and T-shirt and pulled it out of the water, prompting the young woman to raise her arms to get rid of it. They went to join his shirt and when Draco rested his eyes on the brunette's bare chest, he couldn't help but smile in contentment as he contemplated the absence of a bra.

The young woman smiled in her turn and threw her hands on Draco's belt which she began to unbuckle. He proceeded to free her from her pants as well, but both had water up to their necks and ended up taking care of their own clothes for speed. When they came back face to face, one in panties and the other in boxers in the steaming water, time seemed to stand still. They stared at each other for a moment, wondering how Hermione Granger and Draco Malfoy got there, half-naked in the middle of nowhere, and deeply eager to go any further? She was sensual, enveloped in this limpid water, he was handsome, his cheeks slightly pink, natural as she had never seen him.

Draco ran a hand through his wet hair as Hermione lightly nibbled on her lower lip and as if they were magnetized, they threw themselves on each other fiercely. Their mouths met feverishly in a choppy, ecstatic kiss. Carried by the water and under Draco's hands, Hermione wrapped her legs around his waist, feeling the young man's erection rub against her crotch. With a glance behind her, he spotted a rock a few feet away and carried her there, nibbling her skin all along her neck.

There was less water where they were now and Draco pressed the young woman against the rock, taking advantage of being able to lower his mouth to her breasts now in the open air. He played with his tongue around her left breast before biting it gently, making moan the witch who began to rub her pelvis against his. As Draco's mouth on her breasts sent yet another wave of shivers down her back, the young woman pulled back and untied her legs to find the floor. Immediately she leaned back against him, capturing his mouth and stroking his erection with one hand under the water.

Draco growled into her mouth, catching his lower lip between his teeth as Hermione pulled his boxers down to his thighs. She grabbed his erection without delay and began to run her hand over it in an increasingly sustained rhythm. Draco let go of her mouth, gritting his teeth and plunging his head into her neck, trying to control as much as possible the pleasure he felt soaring. Finally, he jerked back, breathlessly and glared at Hermione before grabbing both her legs sharply to lift her out of the water.

Surprised, the young woman gave a slight cry and before she had time to realize anything, she was sitting on the rock behind her. Satisfied with his action, Draco approached her and slipped his hands under her panties to remove them. And she found herself there, again, naked in the snow. Divinely seductive and cruelly attractive, legs spread in front of his face. Draco put his arms under her legs to spread them further and bring her closer to the edge of the rock and began to kiss her thighs.

Hermione watched him silently, probably because she wouldn't have been able to say a word. She leaned back slightly, leaning on her hands and closed her eyes when she felt his mouth rest on her crotch. He started by rotating his tongue around her clit, then nibbled it lightly, causing the witch's legs to quiver with pleasure as she heard her breath heave. Draco ran his tongue over her several times before bringing it into her, while firming his grip around her quivering legs.

Hermione felt like she was burning from the inside. Draco's movements inside her were so electrifying. She was shivering with pleasure and maybe a little cold as well. She no longer felt her hands sunk in the snow, but would not have wanted this moment to end for the world. Draco pulled back slightly and replaced his mouth with one finger, then two, which entered her with complete simplicity. He started pacing back and forth, trying to read the expressions on her face. As if she had sensed his gaze, Hermione opened her eyes and fixed them in his gaze as Draco picked up the pace. She ended up throwing her head back, feeling the orgasm stab right through her and moaned under her breath as her whole body started to vibrate.

She finally straightened up, panting and Draco let go of her legs to wrap his arms around her waist and lower her back down into the hot water. He took off his boxers completely and hugged her back, seeking her mouth to kiss languidly. They exchanged a kiss sweeter than the others, more passionate. And as before, Draco ran his hands under Hermione's buttocks to lift her into the water and he pressed her again against the rock before penetrating her with a sharp thrust.

They moaned simultaneously in sounds that were closer to the low growl released by pleasure. Draco stayed inside her for a moment, long enough for Hermione to wrap her legs around him, then began to move inside her to the rhythm of her pelvic rolls. The water around them stirred in higher and higher waves as they accelerated their frolics and the lapping in the silence of the forest echoed with their moans. Draco kissed Hermione's blow until he reached her mouth as he deepened the thrusts. Forehead to forehead, their two mouths half-open and whistling, they clung to each other in the last moments, feeling overwhelmed by ecstasy.

Draco delivered two final liberating pelvic strokes as they closed their eyes to the orgasm that took the shape of hundreds of stars behind their eyelids. They sighed with contentment and the man withdrew from his partner who found the stones nimbly at the bottom of the water. The waves around them calmed down and silence returned to the woods. Hermione ran a hand over her face where a thin layer of sweat had formed, then splashed herself completely with hot water.

She gave a shy smile to Draco who hadn't stopped looking at her. He answered her and took a step towards her.

“Are you mad at me for lying to you?” He asked.

Hermione shrugged.

“I rather blame you for looking at me,” she replied, looking away.

“I really had no idea that I was going to stumble upon this place and when I saw you, I didn't know it was you.”

Hermione looked up at him with a raised eyebrow.

“Because if you had known it was me you would have left immediately, right?” She replied.

“Why would I do that?”

“I don't know, maybe because you've always had a low opinion of Muggleborns and a contempt mixed with disgust for them. And me.”

A heavy silence followed her words. Hermione felt like she had talked too much and had gone too far and subconsciously her gaze fell on Draco's pale forearm. He wondered for a moment if he had heard what she had just said. If she was serious or if she was joking. A strange feeling ran through him, a mixture of anger, disappointment and guilt. Quickly, he grabbed her with the same arm she was staring silently. Surprised, she tried to pull away, but he was much stronger. He pulled her towards him and stared into her eyes without releasing the pressure of his hand.

“If I had been told what was going to happen when I came in this city the day before yesterday, I certainly wouldn't have believed it,” he began with an almost stern tone. “If I had been told that I was going to want to do what I did to you, I would have found it inconceivable. But I can only see that it is so.”

Hermione regretted her harsh words and Draco continued, not letting go.

“I did and said things that I would not erase, but I thought I could hope that you had changed your look on me. That may not be the case in the end and maybe you still see me as the Death Eater that I never was. But I doubt I gave the impression you disgusted me today.”

He squeezed her arm one last time, then let go and turned around. He swam away, disappearing for a moment under the water to come out further and return to where his coat was lying.

“Draco,” Hermione called.

He turned around when he heard his unusual firstname in her mouth. Hermione swam up to him, finding that he was standing where she couldn't, which forced her to stop a few feet away from him.

“I'm sorry,” she said. “I shouldn't have told you that. It's just… I'm having a bit of a hard time figuring out how we got there.”

“Because you think I know how?” Draco retorted, raising an amused eyebrow. “A week ago I didn't expect to see you again for years and certainly not like this.”

“You mean naked in a hot spring?”

“Exactly,” Draco replied with a smirk.

“And…,” Hermione hesitated, swimming towards him finally to hang on to his neck, “did you like it?”

Draco chuckled as he wrapped his hands around the young woman to stick her to him.

“We can say it that way,” he whispered, kissing her.

Their kiss soon became passionate and they rediscovered the burning excitement of the previous minutes. Hermione finally pulled back, preferring to walk to a place less deep. Coming closer to the edge, she felt Draco coming behind her and put his hands under her arms to caress her breasts. At the same time, he kissed her neck, moving up to her ear to nibble on the lobe.

Shivering, Hermione ran a hand behind her back to stroke Draco's cock that she felt against her buttocks. In a few moments, she felt it rise and harden under her fingers. She massaged it lightly as Draco continued to tickle her chilled neck. It took only a few minutes for them to regain their feverish effervescence, their two breaths supported by frenzied heartbeats.

“Draco” Hermione breathed in a low whisper.

“Yes?” He said against her shoulder which he was kissing now.

In response, Hermione let go of his throbbing cock and rubbed her butt against it in a sigh of excitement. Draco smiled against her skin and slid his hands against her thighs to spread her legs a little. The woman did so, arching at the same time as she felt Draco's glans find its way between her legs. And he entered her suddenly, pressing his chest against her back.

Hermione whispered her name again and Draco felt a wave of heat in his body. He picked up the pace as the witch pulled away from him a bit to lean forward slightly and deepen Draco's penetrations. He grabbed her hips as the water between them moved frantically. Pleasure skyrocketed in them and the instant he felt they were about to succumb, Draco abruptly pulled back, pulling an exclamation of surprise and frustration from Hermione's mouth. She turned and before she could even say anything, the wizard had pressed her against the edge, folding her legs against him and penetrating her sharply again.

Hermione moaned as Draco accelerated again, penetrating her always deeper. She clung to the back of his neck, pierced by bursts of pleasure with each thrust until she saw his face twitch. He finishes with one last explosive penetration, making them both cum as they let out the groans of pleasure they had been holding back.

Draco stayed inside Hermione for a few more moments as their breaths struggled to calm down. He was well, embraced in her arms, surrounded by all this vapour diffused by the hot water which enveloped them. He let go of her legs and rested his head on her neck, wrapping his arms around her waist. Finally, he pulled his pelvis back slightly to withdraw and hugged her again when he got out. They stood there, not moving for several minutes, because neither of them wanted the moment to end. They were out of time, out of the world, as in a happy dream which belonged only to them.

Hermione wondered if they would see each other again when they got back to London. Once reality returned to them. She hoped so because she felt good with him. And when Draco fixed his gaze on hers, what she read there comforted her in that way. They had to find themselves at the end of the country to realize it, but now it was certain and they knew it. It was only the beginning of a long adventure which would testify how much they wanted each other and were meant to be together.


End file.
